Un démon angélique
by psycheforeros
Summary: Shizuru est la fille du Premier Ministre japonais, mariée de force à Natsuki du Klan Kuga, une famille de yakusa. La pilule ne va pas être facile à avaler, surtout à cause des préjugés et autres idées préconçues de la blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire (Shiznat bien entendu). Je m'excuse à l'avance des possibles -même probables- fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison... Mais bon : nobody's perfect! ^^

Pour ceux qui lisent beaucoup de fanfics Mai Hime, ils auront peut-être une impression de "déjà vu". En effet je me suis inspirée de "Beauty and the beast" de Princexxx. Ceci dit je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit que d'une inspiration rien de plus. Pour être plus claire, Natsuki est une héritière de la pègre et Shizuru la fille d'un ministre mariée de force à la brune. Les similitudes s'arrêtent là. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir plagié quoi que ce soit car la psychologie des personnages, l'intrigue et le dénouement n'ont rien à voir. (Princexxx n'a pas terminé son histoire alors que la mienne l'est presque ou tout du moins j'ai une idée très précise de la fin même si elle n'est pas encore écrite). Mais bon vous le verrez par vous-même à mesure que l'histoire avancera... :)

Petite parenthèse : je suis ravie de la fin de l'histoire de emyliane! J'ai adoré! Et je suis aussi contente de voir que Krsnic et Noicz n'ont pas oublié comment on faisait pour publier une fic! ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture et à très vite pour vos impressions et commentaires.

**CHANTAGE**

Kintaro Kuga entra dans la salle d'entraînement de son domaine où il aperçut un homme voler avant de se crasher au sol tel un avion ayant perdu tous ses instruments. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage en voyant le responsable, il s'agissait de nul autre que sa fille et héritière de son empire : Natsuki Kuga. A seulement 24 ans elle avait surpassé toutes ses espérances et avait survécu jusqu'ici, et ça inutile de dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Kintaro était un célèbre parrain de la mafia japonaise, et l'un des plus puissants yakusas de tout le pays. Il avait fondé le Kintaro Kuga Klan (communément appelé KKK) et régnait sur un nombre incalculable de familles qui tremblaient sous son joug. Il était réputé implacable, intransigeant, ignorant tout du pardon et de la compassion et avait des tendances psychotiques qui expliquaient le traitement qu'il infligeait à tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, échouaient dans une tâche ou même simplement le décevaient, se montrant sanguinaire et d'une sauvagerie sans précédent même dans le milieu de la pègre. Mais son ambition démesurée l'avait poussé à vouloir encore plus. Aussi, par un subtil jeu de manipulations, tirant quelques ficelles, menaçants certains élus haut placés et éliminant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route, il avait réussi à se rapprocher du Premier Ministre Fujino. Offrant sourire avenant, aides financières et soutient lors d'élections afin de se lier à lui et le faire chanter pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait : toujours plus de pouvoir. Sa toile ainsi tissée et le piège se refermant autour du malheureux il avait pu lui soutirer ce qu'il voulait. Sa fille unique. Satisfait de son stratagème il alla donc voir son premier lieutenant, c'est-à-dire sa propre fille Natsuki pour lui exposer son plan d'action. Il l'appela, faisant se retourner cette dernière. C'était une belle jeune femme élancée et athlétique de 24 ans. Elle avait les yeux de son père, vert émeraude et d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang, aucune émotion ne semblait transparaître dans ces joyaux ce qui accentuait l'aura déjà imposante et oppressante de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec de beau reflets bleu nuit et lui arrivaient à la taille, bien que là ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval pour les besoins de son entraînement quotidien qui durai heures tous les jours, et comprenait du combat au corps à corps, à main nue et avec des armes typiques du kobudo japonais, des couteaux et d'autres ustensiles moins traditionnels mais tout aussi dangereux en cas d'inattention. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, le maniement des armes à feu, un parcours du combattant comme dans les pires films de guerre et qu'elle devait exécuter jusqu'à épuisement pour être toujours plus rapide et ne faire aucune erreur faisait aussi partis des "réjouissances".

- "Dans un mois tu épouseras la fille du ministre Fujino."

Le visage de la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Seules ses pupilles se dilatèrent une fraction de seconde marquant sa surprise mais ce fut aussi bref qu'imperceptible. Elle avait apprit voilà bien des années à ne pas poser de questions sur les motivations de son père et encore moins à les mettre en doute. Elle se contenta donc de le fixer attentivement attendant de plus amples détails ou informations. Kintaro était la seule personne au monde que craignait Natsuki, son corps portant les traces des fois où elle avait osé répliquer ou hésiter et elle en avait tiré les leçons qui s'imposaient : se taire et attendre les instructions.

- "Cette union nous permettra d'accroître notre pouvoir et d'étendre notre champ d'action au domaine légal. Plus d'argent, plus de profits. Sois prête à la rencontrer pour 20h ce soir."

- "Bien père." Sur ce, elle se retira et prit la direction des vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de rentrer chez elle et obéir aux ordres.

CHEZ LES FUJINO.

Le Premier Ministre Fujino avait la mine contrite et défaite. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son enfant mais ne pouvait rien faire pour s'extirper de cette situation inextricable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder sa fille se décomposer sous ses yeux, incrédule de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- "Père, vous n'êtes pas sérieux... Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût."

- "J'ai bien peur que non mon enfant. Kintaro Kuga m'a tendu un piège et si nous refusons il ruinera notre famille et je pourrais même être envoyer en prison pour association de malfaiteurs. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il était et il s'est bien arrangé pour que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de personne. A coup de pots de vin il a acheté le silence de tout le monde, et ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas faire taire je devine qu'il s'est débrouillé autrement en les faisant assassiner froidement. Et voilà le résultat : tu dois épouser sa fille, Natsuki."

- "Et vous êtes prêt à me sacrifier. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il se montrera plus clément avec moi? Qui vous dit qu'il ne me fera pas éliminer une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut?" Shizuru commençait à paniquer et à trembler à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle.

- "Il ne le fera pas, cela attirerait trop l'attention sur lui et donc sur ses magouilles. Qui plus est je lui ai fait signer un contrat afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Dans le cas contraire il sera jugé et exécuté pour meurtre."

- "Auriez-vous oublié un petit détail? Outre le fait que je sois avec Reito depuis près de 2 ans, je n'ai pas la moindre inclination envers les femmes, surtout pas les criminelles! Je suis hétérosexuelle et je refuse de quitter l'homme que j'aime pour une femme, surtout une femme comme Natsuki Kuga!" La jeune femme était à la limite de l'hystérie à présent. Toute sa vie et l'avenir auquel elle s'était préparée était en train de basculer et virait au cauchemar. Et la passivité et la résignation de son père la révoltait et la rendait malade au plus haut point. Un père n'était-il pas supposé tout faire pour son enfant, y compris se sacrifier s'il le faut? Au lieu de ça, le sien l'offrait en pâture aux monstres. Elle avait l'impression d'être une Andromède des temps modernes et bien que cela semble beau et épique dans les contes mythologiques, cela l'était beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de votre propre vie. Voyant son père baisser la tête de honte, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps elle se précipita dans sa chambre dans un état de rage et de désespoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible.

NA : je sais le coup du KKK était tellement facile mais tellement tentant... :p


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations à tous!

Désolée pour le temps d'attente mais bon entre le boulot et les révisions ben disons que j'ai pas que ça à faire quoi! ^^ Même si j'adore le Shiznat mais plus à lire qu'à pondre moi-même. D'ailleurs puisqu'on est dans le vif du sujet, je précise que j'accepte tjs l'offre d'Emyliane (elle saura de quoi je parle) et je la remercie elle, ainsi que Noicz, Clara76120, Japikuto et les guests pour leurs commentaires sans oublier Lady. Ca fait plaisir de voir un retour quand on écrit même si c'est pas du Zola! lol

**PREMIERE RENCONTRE, PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS**

La moto de Natsuki vrombissait en se rapprochant du manoir familiale des Kuga. Il lui restait à peu près 2h avant la rencontre avec sa future épouse et bien qu'elle ne laissa rien filtrer elle était assez anxieuse. Elle avait déjà vu Shizuru sur des photos de magasines politiques en famille ainsi qu'à des cocktails, mais jamais la jeune fille blonde ne l'avait remarqué. En tant que lieutenant de son père elle devait être présente partout où il allait mais en restant le plus discrète possible, tentant de se fondre dans le décor afin de tout observer et avoir les oreilles partout.

La brune gara son bolide dans le jardin de la demeure et se précipita dans le hall où elle savait que sa petite soeur Alyssa l'attendait pour lui raconter sa journée d'école. A 16 ans la petite était une boule d'énergie, pleine d'entrain et heureuse de vivre. Natsuki avait tout fait pour la préserver de ce milieu se battant chaque jour pour survivre et ne pas exposer sa petite soeur à "l'entrainement spécial Kuga".

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la maison qu'une tornade blonde s'abattit sur elle, lui sautant au cou. Seule Alyssa avait eu le privilège de voir le sourire de Natsuki, sentir sa douceur et son humanité. En serrant sa soeur contre elle, l'aînée des jeunes filles sentait une chaleur irradier son coeur et tout son être. Elle se sentait accueillie, et même attendue de pied ferme par sa cadette et cela était la seule joie de sa vie rythmée par la barbarie de son père et les tueries auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper sans risquer des représailles pour elle-même et Alyssa. C'était la lumière dans son sombre quotidien. Après cet accueil et le récit de toutes les péripéties de la journée de la plus jeune des Kuga, Natsuki alla dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. La mode étant aux antipodes de son univers elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur sa tenue et opta pour un pantalon noir simple et une chemise blanche, laissant ses cheveux détachés cascader le long de son dos. De même, elle savait démonter un glock et le remonter en moins de 10s mais le maquillage lui aussi lui était inconnu alors elle fit l'impasse dessus également. Après un rapide coup d'oeil dans son miroir sans vraiment se regarder (_de toute façon qu'y aurait-il à voir?_) elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa Ducati pour se rendre au cocktail où devait avoir lieu l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles avec la fille du Premier Ministre Fujino. C'est en démarrant en trombe faisant cabrer son destrier mécanique pour se calmer que la brune se rappela son mantra _Ne laisse rien paraître, à aucun prix._

Près de 15 minutes plus tard, un nombre incroyable de feux rouges brûlés et une vitesse moyenne de 180 km/h elle arriva enfin au lieu-dit. Elle fit son entrée sobrement et s'avança vers son père après l'avoir repéré dans la foule. Celui-ci était en compagnie du Premier Ministre et de sa fille lesquels paraissaient plutôt maussades contrairement au parrain qui semblait de fort bonne humeur et jovial (_Quel contraste saisissant avec son habituel sourire sadique entre autre..._). Natsuki toujours aussi impénétrable inclina son buste pour saluer son paternel ainsi que ses "amis" en signe de respect. Le patriarche n'esquissa aucun geste, pas plus que la jeune Fujino qui fusillait la brune du regard tandis que le Ministre se contenta de faire un salut de la tête en guise de réponse.

- "Ah Natsuki! Laisse moi te présenter mon ami : Monsieur le Premier Ministre Fujino, ainsi que sa charmante fille Shizuru Fujino!" le ton de sa voix était moqueur et la jeune brune ne le manqua pas mais ne fit rien voir, se contentant d'observer là encore les concernés. La blonde se mordit les lèvres quasiment jusqu'au sang tandis que son père serra les mâchoires à s'en faire péter les jointures mais tous deux restaient muets au grand plaisir du vieux Kuga qui savourait son pouvoir sur les plus puissants! Un silence oppressant s'installa peu à peu chacun toisant ses homologues jusqu'à ce que le père de Natsuki propose de "laisser les futures mariées entre elles pour faire connaissance". La chose sembla ne ravir personne mais là encore c'était sûrement ce qu'espérait le parrain et cela n'étonna pas le moins du monde la brunette. Le caractère malsain de son paternel n'était plus à démontrer depuis bien longtemps à ses yeux... Voyant s'éloigner leurs parents, les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux l'une vers l'autre comme se défiant à leur tour. Shizuru prit alors la parole, la voix pleine de venin.

- "N'escompte pas que je te facilite la tâche. Je ne veux pas de toi, je préfèrerais encore épouser un pourceau!" la demoiselle ne manquait ni de verve ni de courage, cela fit presque sourire Natsuki qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Jamais personne ne lui avait parler ainsi à part son père, tout autre personne sachant qui elle était se "faisait dessus" rien qu'en la regardant. Elle appréciait cette fougue et cette témérité. (_Enfin un peu de sincérité..._) Puis l'héritière Fujino pris congé de son interlocutrice sans plus de cérémonie.

- "Et ben! C'est pas dans la poche_, _ça fait quoi d'être envoyer à la niche comme ça cabot? HA HA HA!"

- "Nao, je resterais à ma place si j'étais toi, tu sais de quoi je suis capable et ne crois pas que parce qu'on se connaît depuis l'enfance je pardonnerai l'insolence et l'irrespect." répondit Natsuki la voix grave et solennel même si toutes deux savaient qu'elle ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution. C'était plus pour les apparences qu'autre chose mais cela permettait aussi de rappeler à la fille aux cheveux rouges que si son amie ne ferait rien, ce ne serait pas le cas de son père s'il surprenait ce genre de conversation. Alors avalant sa salive comme elle pouvait elle bafouilla une excuse et s'éloigna vaquer à ses occupations c'est-à-dire surveiller le périmètre en cas d'embrouilles tandis que la brune soupira de lassitude et se mit à la recherche de son père afin de demander à prendre congé.

La première impression que fit Natsuki sur la jeune Fujino était assez mitigée. Tout d'abord elle fut surprise de voir une si belle jeune femme mais là n'était pas la question. Ce qui l'avait surtout marqué était la même résignation chez la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt chez son père, cette apathie et l'absence de lueur dans ces yeux. Elle se demandait même si la personne en face d'elle était vivante. Oui bien sûr elle respirait et bougeait mais semblait si vide... Telle une coquille dépourvue d'âme. Ses yeux, bien que d'une couleur incroyable et à vous couper le souffle semblaient... ternes, sans vie, sans la moindre émotion. Elle était également étonnée de son comportement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec son père tellement prétentieux. Si celui-ci était fier comme Artaban, semblant vouloir tout écraser sur son passage et parlant, parlant jusqu'à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, Natsuki, elle, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et semblait si "humble", en retrait voire même détachée... Jamais en la voyant elle n'aurait imaginé faire face à une yakusa, ni à une meurtrière si elle ne l'avait su de prime abord. Cela la troublait, mais moins que ce à quoi elle allait assister et ce que cela allait inciter comme réaction chez elle.

Trouvant son père discutant, Natsuki attendit qu'il eut fini tout en faisant remarquer sa présence afin de solliciter son attention. Elle voulait partir, ne voyant plus nécessaire sa présence à ce cocktail maintenant qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de sa fiancée et que cette dernière lui a fait comprendre qu'elle était plus qu'indésirable à proximité. Kuga père se retourna tout sourire, quelque peu surpris de la trouver seule et lui posa la question. La réponse lui déplut fortement. Fronçant les sourcils et ses traits se durcissant comme lors des "entraînements" Natsuki savait ce qui allait suivre et s'y prépara. Ils étaient à peu près à l'abri des regards et le mafieux ne se gêna donc pas pour exprimer son mécontentement à sa subalterne pas un coup de poing magistral au visage qui fit tourner la tête dans tous les sens du terme à cette dernière. Elle crut que son oeil allait exploser mais savait que ce ne serait pas le cas pour l'avoir expérimenté plus d'une fois. Un genou à terre Kuga junior n'osait lever les yeux vers son géniteur (_peut-on vraiment appeler un homme pareil un père?_) et attendit qu'il daigne lui parler. Il n'en eut pas le temps quand une tiers personne s'interposa poussant l'audace jusqu'à gifler le parrain. Tous restèrent interdits! Les très rares témoins tout du moins. C'est alors que pour la première fois Shizuru entendit la voix de Natsuki. Une voix aux tonalités basses, assez graves pour une femme, accentuées sans doute pas le choc et la crainte de ce que son paternel pourrait faire en représailles.

- "As-tu perdu la tête? Ne tiens-tu donc pas à ta propre vie pour agir de la sorte?" Ce fut également la première fois que la blonde vit les yeux de la brune s'animer. Ses pupilles dilatées d'effroi et le vert prenant des teintes plus vives la captivèrent et l'émurent. Réalisant son geste sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait bien advenir d'elle, elle présenta des excuses au parrain de la mafia plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais cela ne gêna en rien ce dernier. Il vit là une victoire de sa fille pour dompter la jeune rebelle Fujino. Tandis que la brune, elle, n'était pas dupe mais n'émit aucun commentaire et emmena la blonde le plus loin possible et vite.

Tandis qu'elle était traînée au loin, Shizuru se demandait se qui avait bien pu lui prendre à réagir de la sorte. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Voir cet homme, le regard fou, un sourire sadique s'esquisser, frapper avec tant de violence et de hargne Natsuki avait été comme un déclic. Elle avait elle-même trouvé la réaction de son père choquante de la "sacrifier" ainsi aux Kuga mais en voyant comment Kuga père traitait sa propre fille, elle comprit qu'il y avait pire encore.

- "Rentre chez toi. Et par dessus tout, ne fais plus jamais un truc comme ça! Mon père en a fait écorcher ou écarteler plus d'un pour bien moins que ça et quand je dis "écorcher" et "écarteler" ce n'est pas juste une formule mais la réalité crue! N'oublie pas qui tu as en face de toi." finit Natsuki amère et l'oeil boursouflé saignant même. La jeune femme en face pâlit à ce qu'elle entendit, avant de se reprendre et de rétorquer.

- "Comment pourrais-je l'oublier en voyant avec qui je vais devoir m'unir et qui me dégoûte? Vous êtes pareils!" A peine sortis de sa bouche elle regretta ces mots mais c'était trop tard. Natsuki elle, sentit son corps se tendre mais cela ne se voyait pas heureusement. Elle gardait toujours le même visage inexpressif qu'elle avait mit des années à perfectionner. Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la soirée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vidée : même après 8h d'entraînement intensif.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord merci à tous les lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et sont devenus des followers...

Merci Dayla859 (coup sur coup favorite en tout, et suiveuse c'est sympa ^^), guest (on sait jamais à qui dire merci ça c'est un peu dommage par contre), Malo qui m'a mis une review super sympas et surtout merci à Krsnik! Ca fait super plaisir de te retrouver toi aussi! Faudra par contre que tu m'éclaires sur ce que tu aimes (mes comparaisons ou métaphores mythologiques ou mes comparaisons à la moi lol). Mon sens de l'humour fait pas marrer tout le monde à part moi-même. (Ma meilleure amie se fout de moi en disant que je me suffis à moi-même mdr)

Revenons à la fic :

(_pensées)_

**ETRANGE FAMILLE**

Natsuki était allongée sur son lit complètement vidée. La soirée avait été plutôt éprouvante et en plus il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour expliquer l'état de son oeil à Alyssa demain matin. Mais ce qui la torturait le plus était les derniers mots de Shizuru : "Vous êtes pareils!", la haine émanant de sa voix, l'inexactitude de ses paroles... Tout cela résonnait dans sa tête et était comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans son coeur. De toutes les insultes possibles, dire qu'elle était semblable à son père était la pire! Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement moral et physique.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

- "SUKI! " Tandis que la petite tornade faisait une entrée fracassante dans le domaine de sa soeur au petit matin, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et mit sa tête sous l'oreille pour atténuer le bruit et le mal de crâne. "Papa m'a dit que tu t'étais fiancée hier avec Shizuru Fujino et qu'elle allait venir vivre ici, pourquoi tu m-" là-dessus Natsuki sortit la tête de sous l'oreille ce qui épouvanta sa jeune soeur. "Suki! Ton oeil! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?" la blondinette était au bord des larmes de voir l'état de son aînée.

- "Ah c'est rien Lyssa, j'étais crevée hier soir en rentrant et à moitié endormie du coup quand j'ai ouvert ma porte avec ma délicatesse légendaire j'ai oublié de m'enlever du chemin et voilà le résultat! (NA : c'est du vécu-le mien! mdr)" Alyssa resta stupéfaite avant d'exploser de rire.

- "Ca m'étonne pas de toi! HA HA HA!"

- "Mouh Lyssa c'est pas bien de se moquer des déboires de ta grande soeur!" bouda Natsuki.

- "Excuse moi Suki. Mais j'ai imaginé la scène et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. C'est tellement typique de toi! Tu te rappelles quand tu étais rentrée de voyage et que tu avais raté une marche à la gare? Tu t'étais cassé le nez. Et la fois où tu avais tourné la tête pour regarder une jolie fille et étais rentrée dans un poteau électrique? Tu t'étais cassé la mâchoire! Heureusement pour moi que je me suis faite à l'idée que ma grande soeur est maladroite en plus d'avoir la poisse mais qu'elle est résistante sinon je passerais mon temps à m'inquiéter pour elle!" Là-dessus la Kuga premier âge s'esclaffa à nouveau. Natsuki fit semblant de rire avec elle mais elle savait, elle, la raison véritable de toutes ces blessures. Et ce n'était dû ni à sa soi-disant maladresse ni à une quelconque malchance...

- "Au fait Lyssa, c'est quoi cette histoire d'emménagement de Shizuru ici?" demanda perplexe et pour le moins inquiète Natsuki.

- "Ben c'est papa qui me l'a dit. Elle arrive ce soir, me dit pas que t'as oublié quand même?" Natsuki fit mine de se rappeler, prétextant avoir bu une coupe de champagne de trop auprès de sa petite soeur pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons promettant du même coup de ne plus boire une goutte, ne voulant pas donner le mauvais exemple. Mais la panique commença à la submerger. Shizuru n'était pas du genre docile, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Natsuki car elle appréciait la personnalité de la jeune femme mais avait également peur pour elle après ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qu'auraient pu en être les conséquences funestes. IL ALLAIT FALLOIR QU'ELLE DONNE UNE LECON A SA FIANCEE pour son propre bien et ce coûte que coûte. Cela allait être une torture psychologique pour elles deux mais cela vaudrait toujours mieux qu'une torture physique et/ou un cercueil pour l'une et/ou l'autre!

Le soir venu Natsuki avait une sorte de bandeau de pirate sur son oeil amoché et attendait la venue de Shizuru avec son père, ce dernier berçant un verre de whisky pur malt dans sa main et semblant le dégustait comme s'il s'agissait d'ambroisie destinée aux dieux. La sonnerie retentit alors, levant les yeux vers la pendule tous deux constatèrent que la blonde était en avance de 10 minutes. Natsuki ne broncha pas et scrutait son paternel guettant la moindre réaction. Celui-ci se leva et alla accueillir son invitée comme tout bon hôte. Ouvrant la double porte en grand il fit un geste magistral et caricatural en guise d'accueil.

- "Bonsoir Shi-chan! Sois la bienvenue!" ce à quoi la blonde fit une légère grimace suscitant un changement de faciès radical chez le maître des lieux qui demanda si elle avait un problème avec le surnom. Mais Shizuru se rappelant qui elle avait en face d'elle et les conseils avisés s'il en est de Natsuki fit signe que non pour toute réponse avant d'entrer dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle fut alors conduite dans la chambre de Natsuki sous les yeux ahuris des deux demoiselles qui n'osaient répliquer quoi que ce soit, préférant sûrement avoir affaire l'une à l'autre qu'au psychopathe attitré de la famille. Les valises une fois déposées au pied du lit de la brunette, tous sortirent. Arriva alors la tornade blonde qui avait des devoirs à finir avant de pouvoir se joindre aux festivités, Natsuki étant chargée de son éducation et son instruction et se montrant intransigeante la dessus (elle espérait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose sa soeur aurait eu le temps de se construire un avenir pour échapper à cet héritage.)

- "Alyssa, t'es sûre d'avoir fini tes devoirs? Ca ne fait qu'une heure que tu t'y atèles..." demanda sceptique l'aînée, tandis que la blondinette se renfrognait prétextant que rencontrer sa nouvelle grande soeur avait été une bonne motivation le tout sous les yeux abasourdis de Shizuru qui se demandait dans quelle famille de mafieux elle avait bien pu atterrir où l'on se préoccupait des devoirs scolaires. Puis sa réflexion fut coupée net ainsi que son souffle quand elle reçut un gentil petit boulet blond aux yeux bleus dans l'estomac lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Face à la candeur et la sincérité d'Alyssa elle se trouva totalement désarmée. Devant un comportement si naturel et insouciant elle ne pensa qu'une chose "_Elle ignore à coup sûr les activités de sa famille. Il ne faut surtout pas que je laisse transparaître quoi que ce soit devant elle, elle est bien trop jeune et tellement adorable..._" Elle lui répondit donc qu'elle était elle-même enchantée, surtout de faire la connaissance d'une petite soeur si adorable. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rougir Alyssa qui bafouillait à présent tant et plus levant des yeux implorants vers sa grande soeur biologique pour la sortir de là. Le vieux Kuga qui se foutait royal de tant de guimauve était allé se chercher un autre whisky et c'est donc le regard plein de douceur que Natsuki appela sa petite soeur à elle se croyant sous les radars. Sauf que son regard n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Shizuru qui sentit un boule chaude dans son ventre en voyant le regard tendre et protecteur de la plus âgée des Kuga face à sa cadette.

A la prochaine pour vos commentaires ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord tite dédicace à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement ou m'ont ajouté comme favorite et follower à savoir Ohaio92, lonewolf no boku wa, lasolitaire, Malo, et les Pm de Krsnik, Emyliane... C'est sympa tout ça. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser :"Bougez-vous de publier vous aussi c'est long tout ça!" ^^ Enfin, on peut pas dire que lasolitaire soit longue à poster elle... Ca serait plutôt la Speedy Gonzales de l'update (de quoi nous foutre la honte à tous :p)

Aller, maintenant place à l'essentiel.

(_pensées_)

**UNE COHABITATION PAS SI SIMPLE**

Le dîner se passa sans encombres. Alyssa parla sans discontinuer à sa nouvelle grande soeur, tentant d'en apprendre le plus possible à son sujet, de ses goûts à ses envies en passant par ses cours à l'université qu'elle avait commencé 7 mois plus tôt. Natsuki et Kintaro ne pipèrent mot comme à leur habitude, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant du genre très loquasses, et moins ils parlaient moins ils risquaient de dire quoi que ce soit sur leurs activités cachées aux yeux innocents de la cadette des Kuga. La vérité c'est qu'ils avaient passé une sorte de pacte. Selon la "tradition Kuga" instaurée par le patriarche, un enfant avait le droit de réclamer la succession et devenir le nouveau chef de famille à l'âge de 25 ans. Bien évidemment il fallait pour cela s'en montrer digne et tuer le chef à la tête de l'empire. Natsuki avait donc proposé un marché à Kintaro : elle renonçait à ses droits, prêtait allégeance à son père et lui jurait fidélité jusqu'à sa mort à condition qu'il n'implique jamais la jeune Alyssa dans les magouilles familiales et qu'elle en ignore tout. Bien entendu il fut trop heureux d'accepter à l'idée de régner sur son territoire jusqu'à son dernier souffle, sans rival; et connaissant les capacités de Natsuki il ne doutait pas que son règne soit long! (Vu qu'elle était son garde du corps il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, d'autant qu'il savait également faire peser sur Alyssa une épée de Damoclès, Natsuki en avait tout autant conscience.).

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour tout le monde de rejoindre ses quartiers pour dormir. Alyssa embrassa Shizuru en lui souhaitant un bonne nuit et se contenta de sourire à Natsuki. Cette dernière prétextant ne pas aimer les "câlins" en publique et autre forme de démonstrations d'affection avait toujours gardé sa petite soeur à distance devant leur père pour essayer de diminuer leur attachement réciproque et -elle l'espérait tout du moins- mettre Alyssa un peu à l'abri des entourloupes de Kintaro afin qu'elle ne devienne pas un moyen de pression. C'est dans le silence que Natsuki et Shizuru allèrent dans la chambre de la brune pour passer leur première nuit ensemble. Une fois la porte fermée, toutes deux fixèrent le lit avant que la blonde ne regarde l'autre jeune femme avec mépris.

- "Tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'on dorme ensemble dans le même lit?" fit-elle avec dégoût.

Natsuki, toujours aussi imperturbable se contenta de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer à aller se coucher et répliqua d'un voix monocorde que si la jeune Fujino préférait dormir par terre ça la regardait, tout en farfouillant dans sa commode au passage à la recherche d'une tenue pour la nuit. La blonde ferma les poings pour essayer de se contenir tandis que son homologue ressortait de la pièce adjacente avec un pantalon fin noir et un T-shirt à manches longues. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid au contraire alors elle fut étonnée de la voir ainsi couverte de la tête aux pieds. Sans un mot de plus et se faisant violence Shizuru alla à son tour se préparer pour la nuit, un short et un débardeur lui faisant office de pyjama. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain observant Natsuki dans son lit sur le côté droit prête à céder aux avances de Morphée. Le temps s'étira et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur l'héritière du Klan Kuga marmonna "N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière." puis ce fut le silence. Shizuru resta debout encore près de 2 heures avant de se décider à aller se coucher dans le lit avec Natsuki prenant soin de rester le plus au bord possible c'est-à-dire le plus loin de l'autre jeune femme qu'elle pouvait. Elle était épuisée à cause de tous les événements récents qui s'étaient déroulés et ce en si peu de temps et il était hors de question pour elle de dormir par terre! A peine sa tête s'était-elle posée sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'était endormie du sommeil du juste.

La nuit passa à une vitesse éclair. Aucun rêve ne vint troubler le sommeil des deux jeunes filles et pourtant il y aurait eu matière avec tout ce qui s'était produit en seulement 24h...

Les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent ainsi que le chant des oiseaux tirant peu à peu de sa torpeur la plus jeune. Shizuru devenait de plus en plus consciente de son environnement sans le trouver familier pour autant. Les volets chez elle n'avaient jamais laissé filtré la lumière, et les oiseaux ne chantaient jamais si fort non plus. Là elle avait l'impression qu'ils chantaient juste devant sa fenêtre! Elle tenta d'éloigner ces pensées de son esprit et grappiller quelques instants de sommeil de plus lorsque autre chose attira son attention, une odeur qui, bien qu'agréable, apaisante et rassurante lui était aussi parfaitement étrangère. Et cette chaleur contre son corps. Là c'était sûr, quelque chose clochait! Ouvrant les yeux elle se trouva devant un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé : Natsuki endormie juste sous elle. Les traits de la jeune femme n'avait jamais semblé si détendus lui donnant un air innocent et insouciant voire juvénile. Elle dormait profondément encore et Shizuru commença à la détailler malgré elle : elle était belle c'est vrai, il fallait quand même le reconnaître (_Même si elle reste un monstre assoiffé de sang!_), elle avait des traits lisses et purs, un petit nez presque trop parfait, une mâchoire forte et pourtant féminine (_C'est quoi juste sous son oreille? Une cicatrice?_), elle avait toujours son bandeau de pirate sur l'oeil suite à la correction de son père, et sur son autre oeil elle remarqua une fine estafilade quasi imperceptible commençant sur son front presque entre les deux yeux et se prolongeant jusque sur sa pommette. Elle laissa alors ses yeux s'aventurer le long de son corps pour arriver à la limite du T-shirt à manches longues qui avaient dû remonter pendant la nuit découvrant la moitié de ses avant bras. La encore, elle aperçut plusieurs cicatrices, petites et en forme de cercle rappelant des brûlures de cigarettes, d'autres estafilades, probablement la marque d'un couteau... La blonde commença comprendre la tenue de la brunette pour dormir, c'était sans doute pour cacher un corps couvert de cicatrices diverses et variées. Elle commença également à ressentir de la peine pour Natsuki : son quotidien devait être un enfer, une succession de châtiments infligés par son père selon son bon vouloir, ses états d'âme, ses frustrations et Dieu sait quoi d'autre encore... Shizuru laissa inconsciemment glisser ses doigts sur la peau de la bikeuse surprise tant par son geste que par la douceur de cette peau. Cela commença à tirer l'autre jeune fille de son sommeil et tandis qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux la blonde réalisa leur proximité, poussa un cri et projeta l'autre demoiselle hors du lit! La fulgurance du geste suffit à mettre Natsuki en alerte maximum et avec tout autant de célérité elle sortit une arme de sa table de chevet et mit en joue la Fujino dans un geste d'autodéfense alors que ses yeux étaient devenus ceux d'un animal traqué luttant pour sa survie. Sous le choc la fille du Premier Ministre observait sa fiancée sans oser respirer. Cette dernière revenant à elle et reconnaissant la blonde baissa son revolver murmurant un "Désolée" avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain abandonnant sa 'compagne' qui avait du mal à assimiler les 30s secondes écoulées.

Derrière la porte close de la salle de bain Natsuki tentait de se calmer et reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'elle avait senti un contact doux et chaud sur sa peau lui rappelant celui de sa mère du temps où elle était encore en vie, puis alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux se réveillant doucement, elle entendit un cri puis sentit son corps jeté à terre (ce fut ce qui éveilla de mauvais souvenirs -parmi les pires qui soit- et la mis en mode 'survie'). Suite à cela elle n'avait pas réfléchi, juste réagi, son corps faisant le reste grâce à des automatismes chèrement payés afin de survivre... Préférant ne plus y penser elle décida d'aller se rafraîchir le visage et se préparer pour la nouvelle journée plutôt mal débutée. C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain, douchée et habillée prête pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle ne vit Shizuru nulle part, mais le lit était fait, les volets ouverts ainsi que la porte. Elle comprit que l'autre jeune femme avait du aller se préparer ailleurs et sortit de sa chambre. _(Faudra que je lui dise de fermer la porte en sortant la prochaine fois!)_

Déambulant dans les couloir l'air absent la jeune yakusa sentit tout à coup un petit corps frêle sur son dos. Sa petite soeur l'ayant vu lui sauta dessus et la chevaucha comme elle le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance riant à gorge déployée. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et dit bonjour à son petit rayon de soleil tandis qu'une paire d'yeux cramoisis les scrutait avec intérêt.

- "Shizu-nee est dans ma chambre au cas où tu te poserais la question..." dit gaiement Alyssa une fois descendue du dos de son aînée. Cette réflexion fit rougir Natsuki qui tenta de le cacher aussi maladroitement qu'il fut possible tout en bafouillant. Décidément les deux soeurs avaient exactement les mêmes mimiques et cela n'échappa pas à une certaine personne témoin de la scène.

- "Pou-pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je me posais aucune question d'abord!"

- "Ah bon? Ben si moi j'avais une fiancée aussi belle que Shizu-nee je voudrais savoir où elle est à tout moment!" déclara Alyssa avec un grand sourire et faisant rougir de plus belle sa soeur.

- "C'est pas une bonne chose d'espionner ceux qu'on aime Lyssa. Et de toute façon ta future dulcinée devra me montrer qu'elle te mérite." ronchonna la jeune Kuga en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste infantile.

- "Pourquoi "future" Suki? J'en ai déjà une!" explosa de rire la blondinette en courant tandis que sa soeur la prit en chasse en hurlant "Hein? Quoi? Qui?"

A l'insu des deux soeurs, Shizuru avait observé avec attention toute la scène en sentit une chaleur envahir tout son être. Elle découvrait Natsuki sous un autre jour bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer d'elle. Elle voyait dans ces moments complices avec sa soeur la véritable Natsuki, une jeune femme douce, chaleureuse, aimante, protectrice, tendre... tellement humaine et tellement l'opposé de ce qu'elle croyait. (_Comment peut-elle être une meurtrière? Mais a-t-elle seulement eu le choix? Probablement pas...) _Poussant un soupir la jeune héritière descendit à son tour au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres membres de sa 'nouvelle famille'. Une fois sur le seuil de la pièce elle vit Kintaro avec son journal qui l'ignorait parfaitement, Alyssa qui lui fit un grand signe avec un sourire, alors que Natsuki avait revêtit son masque inexpressif et impénétrable comme chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas seule en tête à tête avec sa cadette. Sauf qu'à présent elle connaissait son secret. Elle s'approcha de la table pour prendre place à côté de Natsuki et lui fit un sourire exempt de toute malice. L'espace d'une seconde cette dernière sembla surprise, puis tournant les yeux vers son père pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien remarqué elle reposa son regard sur sa fiancée et lui rendit son sourire. C'est probablement à ce moment-là que Shizuru sentit son coeur battre pour l'autre jeune femme pour la première fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et toutes! Alors comme d'habitude je commence par dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, me laisser une review, m'ajouter à leur favoris ou ont décidé de me suivre dans cette histoire c'est-à-dire : guest (dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de nom...), Peace (bienvenue à bord), lasolitaire ;) , malo (désolée du temps d'attente et j'espère que tu pourras suivre depuis là où tu es stationnée pour l'armée), noicz (très bon ton dernier chapitre promis je mettrai un com dès que possible ^^), Ohio92 et Nash ravie de vous retrouver aussi depuis le temps! Et enfin Luina, contente que tu aimes aussi! :D Au fait j'ai établi mon nouveau record de reviews pour cette histoire alors vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers maintenant et faites péter le bouton lol. Sur ce si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais je m'éclipse pour aller rejoindre mon nounours et mon chat (pour dormir! non mais vous croyez quoi? :p)

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

Ps : dsl pour l'attente et au fait quelqu'un sait où est passé emyliane? C'est casse pied parfois les auteurs j'ai l'impression de jouer à "Où est Charlie?"...

_Pensées_

**LECON**

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et peu à peu les fiancées apprenaient à se découvrir et s'apprivoiser. Shizuru avait apprit à ne dormir que d'un oeil; non pas qu'elle avait peur de Natsuki (même si elle gardait en mémoire le premier matin où elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme) mais c'est surtout d'elle-même dont elle se méfiait! Chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait dans la nuit c'était pour constater qu'elle s'était rapprochée de l'autre jeune femme ou qu'elle était carrément dans ses bras où sur elle tandis que la brune était sur le dos. Alors pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante elle se réveillait régulièrement comme par réflexe et retournait de son côté du lit. Plus d'une fois alors qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux encore groguie et qu'elle se retrouvait contre Natsuki, cette dernière enserrant sa taille de ses bras, elle avait refermé les yeux se blottissant davantage contre la brune pour les écarquiller 2s plus tard hoquetant et s'éloignant de cette source de chaleur et de réconfort à laquelle elle commençait à prendre dangereusement goût. A la gêne venait s'ajouter un sentiment de honte vis-à-vis de Reito. Il ne s'était certes rien passé entre elles deux mais elle avait néanmoins la désagréable impression de le tromper en se rapprochant de la sorte de la brune; sans oublier qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus : elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes avant alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle réagisse de la sorte avec Natsuki? Pourquoi se sentait-elle magnétisée par elle et par son regard lorsqu'elles étaient seules ou qu'elle parlait à Lyssa: bref quand personne n'était témoin de ces échanges complices?Quoi qu'il en soit le constat était celui-ci : plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait son corps réclamer les étreintes de la brune. Elle se sentait protégée, sereine... complète dans ces moments-là et cela lui faisait peur. Aussi peu à peu elle commença à avoir d'étranges sautes d'humeur, se montrant de plus en plus agressive avec Natsuki, mais cela toujours en privé. Sans jamais avoir évoqué le sujet, elles étaient totalement au diapason pour ne jamais montrer la moindre émotion ou dissension devant le père de Natsuki pour ne pas lui donner de 'munitions' contre elles, ni la moindre mésentente devant Alyssa pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il n'en restait pas moins que la tension montait et que le climat devenait électrique entre les deux jeunes femmes. Natsuki ne s'en étonna pas cependant, elle savait (ou plus exactement croyait savoir) ce que Shizuru pensait d'elle "Vous êtes pareils (ton père et toi_)!". Elle me voit comme un monstre, pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse de la sorte, même si j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle me voyait autrement. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions..._ La jeune yakusa restait toujours imperturbable malgré tout en dépit de l'agressivité de sa fiancée, 'encaissant' sans répliquer, attendant que l'orage passe. De toute façon à quoi bon? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui mettre une balle en pleine tête, elle tenait trop à la blonde pour cela. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons de sa passivité : elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour la jeune femme. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde pouvoir la blesser. Alors dans ces cas-là que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part être patiente et laisser couler. Mais ce qu'elle avait prit pour de l'animosité était en réalité de la frustration. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde le chaos émotionnel dans lequel se débattait la jeune fille.

C'est dans ce climat que se produisit un nouvel incident qui allait à nouveau mettre le feu aux poudres entre nos deux protagonistes.

Alors que Shizuru rentrait de la fac, elle vit un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, la carrure imposante et une cicatrice sur la joue attendre à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il cherchait quelque chose, il la dévisagea l'air pensif comme fouillant dans sa mémoire, puis comme frappé par la foudre il revint à lui et la toisa de façon méprisante et menaçante et lui rétorquant que cela ne la regardait pas. Choquée et vexée d'une telle réaction elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître et décida de rentrer sous le regard lourd et haineux du jeune homme qui l'insulta sous couvert de se racler la gorge la faisant s'arrêter et se retourner le regard froid et impérieux, lui demandant de répéter s'il en avait le cran plutôt que comme un gamin insultant son professeur dans son dos. Le visage du garçon se tordit de rage d'être ainsi rabaissé qui plus est pas celle qu'il abhorrait tant pour lui avoir pris ce qu'il chérissait le plus et considérait déjà comme sien à savoir Natsuki Kuga! Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre elle fut saisie à la gorge par une main titanesque qui la plaqua violemment contre la porte. Elle en aurait eu le souffle coupé sous l'impact s'il ne lui avait pas déjà été enlevé par cette main qui la serrait à l'étouffer. Elle allait perdre connaissance très rapidement si elle ne faisait rien, alors en désespoir de cause elle tenta de saisir cette main pour la faire lâcher prise, tentant de la faire fléchir, de la griffer... mais rien à faire c'était un véritable étau que rien ne pouvait desserrer. Elle commença à suffoquer et se sentit partir, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Natsuki l'appeler. Puis la prise se relâcha et elle tomba au sol, toussant et prenant de grosses goulée d'air de façon erratique . C'est là qu'elle se sentit attirée dans une étreinte contre un corps qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître entre mille à l'insu de la détentrice du dit corps. Saisissant le tissu de la chemise de Natsuki entre ses mains tremblantes elle se laissa aller à sa peur et son soulagement, tout en même temps contre sa sauveuse, pleurant à chaude larmes et se blottissant contre la brune respirant son parfum, mélangeant sa chaleur à la sienne. Natsuki elle resserra sa prise sur ce corps tremblant, caressant les cheveux de Shizuru tout en lui susurrant des mots rassurants à l'oreille pour tenter de la calmer. Lorsqu'elle y parvint la blonde la regarda dans les yeux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et d'à nouveau l'amener à elle dans une nouvelle étreinte plus désespérée encore. C'est là, là que Shizuru vit le corps sans vie de son agresseur à 2m d'elles, celui-ci sur le côté et un couteau planté presque chirurgicalement en plein coeur. Cette vision horrifia la jeune fille qui repoussa Natsuki violemment. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas tout de suite cette réaction si contraire à ce qui s'était passé pendant les 5 dernières minutes. Puis suivant le regard de sa fiancée elle vit le cadavre du brun et comprit. Son visage se refermant alors immédiatement elle regarda l'autre jeune femme.

- "Aurais-tu préféré que je le laisse te tuer?" demanda-t-elle froidement et d'une voix atone qui glaça Shizuru tant cette expression faciale et ce timbre de voix lui rappelait Kintaro Kuga. Alors s'éloignant le plus possible de Natsuki elle répliqua sèchement en fusillant la yakusa du regard.

- "Je préfèrerais surtout que tu te comportes comme Natsuki et non comme Kintaro!"

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à la brune qui sortit d'une espèce de transe et tomba à la renverse. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et fixaient Shizuru alors que son souffle était saccadé. Puis reprenant peu à peu ses moyens, elle se releva et souleva le corps de sa victime afin de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans Natsuki ordonna à une servante de nettoyer le porche pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang en prévision du retour d'Alyssa de l'école. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle remarque quoi que ce soit! Puis Natsuki confia le corps du malheureux à Nao qui arrivait et lui demanda de "disposer" du corps, ce qui donna envie de vomir à Shizuru. _"Disposer" du corps? Sérieusement? Elle n'a donc aucun regret? Aucun remord? A-t-elle au moins conscience qu'il s'agit d'un être humain? Même s'il m'a agressé, il ne méritait pas ça : ni de mourir, ni qu'on "dispose" de lui comme d'un animal ou d'un déchet!_ Là-dessus la jeune femme s'enfuit en courrant dans sa -leur- chambre. Natsuki, elle, sentant son masque se fissurer et ne voulant pas qu'on le remarque marcha le plus stoïquement possible en direction du jardin. Personne ne remarqua son changement de comportement mis à part Nao qui connaissait la brune depuis toujours. Elle confia le corps du jeune homme à une de ses sous-fifre et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Shizuru. Toquant à la porte elle entra avant même d'y être invitée.

- "Faut qu'on parle Fujino!" lança-t-elle sans préambule avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde! Désolée du temps d'attente. Comme d'hab' merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur liste de favoris ou qui suivent mon histoire (celle-la ou une autre). Donc merci à Dandii (Welcome!), Guest, Peace, Emyliane, Ohio92, Malo et tous ceux qui me lisent.

Sur ce, place à l'essentiel! ;)

_Pensées_

**PASSE ET FRATRIE DE NATSUKI**

On toqua à la porte et avant même de pouvoir inviter l'intrus, celui-ci, ou en l'occurrence celle-ci s'introduisit dans la chambre.

- "Faut qu'on parle Fujino!"

- "Nao-han, que veux-tu? As-tu fait ce que Natsuki t'a demandé et as-tu _disposé du corps_?" demanda Shizuru avec un mépris et un dégoût affiché.

- "Ouais, ouais, c'est fait." répondit la subalterne avec lassitude comme si elle faisait face à sa mère lui demandant si elle avait bien sorti les poubelles! "Tu te crois très maligne hein Fujino. Au bout de 2 mois en fac de psycho tu crois déjà tout savoir sur Natsuki..."

- "C'est 8 mois Nao-han. Et la réponse est non, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des études pour savoir quel genre de _personne_ elle est..."

- "Tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta grande gueule et d'écouter! Et ne pas oublier au passage que ce que je vais te dire pourrait abréger ma vie d'une façon dont je veux même pas penser si tu l'ouvres! Alors hoche juste la tête si t'as compris!" jamais Nao n'avait eu l'air plus sérieuse. Il avait toujours semblé déplacé à Shizuru de voir un 'membre de la pègre' d'humeur badine, si détendu, à rire et plaisanter sur la mort et les "macabbés"! Mais là, elle était MORTELLEMENT sérieuse sans mauvais jeu de mots. Sans même sans rendre compte la blonde opina du chef et attendit que la rougeoyante commence son plaidoyer. Elle n'imaginait pas autre chose. Après tout elle avait apprit, par le biais d'observations personnelles et en surprenant des conversation que les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies depuis toujours. Nao ne pouvait donc que défendre Natsuki. Alors elle avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience et de laisser parler son homologue sans pour autant imaginer la bombe qui allait lui tomber dessus!

- "Que penses-tu de Kaname, Sosuke, Kenji et Kasumi?" Shizuru était décontenancée. _Mais de quoi elle parle? Qui sont-ils?_

- "Tu ne les connais pas... Ce sont... ou plutôt je devrais dire c'était les frères et soeurs de Natsuki. Ils sont morts. Tous!" Nao n'avait jamais eut une telle expression. Emprunte de tristesse, de colère, de regret. "Natsuki et moi avons le même âge et avons grandi ensemble, aussi tout ce que je sais d'eux c'est ce que m'a rapporté Juliette ma soeur." Shizuru était bouche bée et attendait la suite.

- "Il n'y a pas eu que Natsuki et Alyssa. Kaname était la première, elle était le premier enfant Kuga, et la fierté de son père. Morte à 16 ans. -"

- "Mais qu'est c-"

- "Tais-toi et écoute!(Nao prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre) Le suivant fut Sosuke, mort à 17 ans, puis Kenji à 12 et enfin Kasumi à 16." Shizuru était stupéfiait, elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une quelconque fratrie Kuga et voilà qu'on lui balançait sans préambule ni avertissement des noms et avis de décès. Elle eut tout juste l'audace et le souffle de demander "Comment?" du bout des lèvres. Nao voyant qu'elle avait enfin toute l'attention de son interlocutrice accepta de livrer la vérité quelle qu'elle soit et ce en dépit des conséquences, en particulier pour elle-même.

- "Kaname était la première née Kuga, elle était douée, poussée par son père et formée pour devenir l'héritière du Klan Kuga instauré par son paternel. Mais elle était si dure au mental et dure au physique qu'elle mourut lors d'un entraînement. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et voilà : une côte cassée et la moelle s'est répandue dans le sang... Elle aurait pu être soignée... ou plus vraisemblablement punie par le patriarche pour oser demander de l'aide. Bref... Le suivant fut donc Sosuke, Il avait aussi brillamment réussi que sa soeur au point de devenir le bras droit de son père. Lors de sa première transaction officielle il fut poignardé par un membre d'une famille rivale. On l'a exterminé cette famille depuis et c'est tant mieux (se gaussa la fille aux cheveux rouges) mais la perte fut quand même lourde et le patriarche devint plus dur encore. Le 3ème enfant Kenji n'est mort qu'à 12 ans. Il avait une santé fragile et Kuga père a déclaré "Il n'y a pas d'enfant souffreteux chez les Kuga!" et il le laissa mourir de pneumonie sans intervenir et sans le moindre état d'âme. Puis enfin, arriva le tour de Kasumi. Elle mourut à 16 ans aussi, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer. Son père lui brisa la nuque en proclamant "Le Klan Kuga n'a pas besoin de faibles dans ses rangs!"

La dessus Nao marqua une pause car elle avait besoin de reprendre un peu son souffle, tant faire le récit des "exploits" du chef de famille Kuga restait une épreuve, elle avait besoin de ravaler la bile qui lui remonter dans la gorge ainsi que les larmes en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa soeur ou elle-même vu, sans oublié vécu à travers Natsuki... Tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé restait marqué en elle au fer rouge, rouge sang, indélébile. La soeur de Nao, Juliette sortait avec Kasumi, et suite à sa mort se laissa mourir à son tour. Nao en fut détruite! Et ce fut Natsuki qui l'aida à le surmonter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même ait besoin de son amie pour survivre et lui rappeler constamment de se battre! Car sans elle Alyssa était la suivante. Et cela, jamais Natsuki ne l'autoriserait!

Aussi dur que fut tout ce récit, il en restait encore la partie la plus dure : tout ce qu'avait dû endurer Natsuki elle-même! Les brimades, les tortures physiques et psychologiques, la faim, les passages à tabac, et tant d'autre... Et si elle avait tout supporté avec stoïcisme c'était pour protéger sa cadette et que celle-ci savoure une vie insouciante de collégienne sans héritage mafieux, ni souffrance, ni mort!

L'apprentissage de la brune commença alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans. Elle fut contrainte de choisir entre sa propre mort et tuer de ses mains un autre. Lorsque Natsuki dit à son père qu'elle préférait encore mourir, celui-ci pointa l'arme sur Nao témoin de la scène et impuissante, les yeux baignés de larmes, témoin des cris, des pleurs et des supplications de Natsuki mais résignée. Alors la brune abattit l'homme d'une balle en pleine tête avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. Commença un entraînement acharné et toujours plus cruel. Il ne lui suffisait plus de tuer un homme, mais deux, puis cinq, puis vingt... Elle finit par en oublier le compte. Et toujours la même épée de Damoclès : elle ou Alyssa ou bien Nao. Elle finit par tuer sans plus se poser de question perdant peu à peu des bouts de son âme réduite en morceaux. Et lorsqu'elle hésitait à le faire, la sanction était immédiate : elle était tabassée jusqu'à être laissée quasiment pour morte. La loi du plus fort dans toute sa cruauté où soit elle survivait, soit Alyssa devenait la prochaine héritière.

Une anecdote revint alors à Nao : Natsuki alors âgée d'à peine 16 ans avait refusé de tuer un enfant de 5 ans, dont les parents ne pouvaient payer leur tribut à leur 'seigneur', son père fou de rage la battit tant et plus, lui brisant la mâchoire, une arcade sourcilière, lui lacérant le corps de son couteau préféré dont la lame ne pouvait s'émousser malgré le temps et le sang épais qui aurait affaibli tout autre fil, lui fracturant plusieurs côtes plus un grand nombre de blessures "minimes" du genre brûlures, écorchures torsions etc. Puis il l'a laissa dans un sorte de cave sans eau ni nourriture pendant 2 semaines pour voir si elle était assez coriace pour survivre. En proie à la fièvre et avec des blessures graves elle n'aurait jamais survécu si son amie d'enfance n'avait été là pour la soigner au mieux, la réhydrater et la réchauffer comme elle pouvait au risque d'être surprise et châtiée selon le code du KKK en cas de trahison, désobéissance ou déshonneur. La fille au cheveux rouges se rappelait la première fois où la brune avait été "punie" et était ressortie chancelante, affamée, ayant perdu 10kg et les yeux creusés par la déshydratation en seulement 8 jours. Elle comprit tout de suite que 2 semaines seraient impossibles pour quiconque (qui plus est dans un tel état)!

Si Nao s'était allée à faire autant de confidence c'est qu'elle ne tolérait pas que la blonde traite son amie de "monstre" ou s'imagine qu'elle était "assoiffée de sang" ou qu'elle "soit comme son père Kintaro" ce que la rousse savait être le pire à entendre pour la jeune "yakusa". Il fallait lui remettre les idées en place et la confronter à la réalité si choquante soit-elle!

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Shizuru avait le souffle court et les yeux rougis tandis que ses larmes coulaient librement sur ces joues après un tel aveux. Jamais dans ses pires cauchemars elle n'avait envisagé un tel destin pour sa fiancée; et le courage dont elle avait toujours fait preuve pour protéger sa petite soeur lui serra le coeur et les entrailles, sans oublier la fin de sa fratrie et l'avenir en suspens d'Alyssa et Nao qui lui étaient le plus proches. Elle serra les poings de colère, d'amertume et de dégoût : elle se haïssait pour son jugement 'à l'emporte-pièce', elle était en colère contre Nao et Natsuki de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt et pour avoir enduré toutes ces horreurs, elle était aussi terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Lyssa qu'elle adorait déjà pour tout ce qu'elle était : sa candeur, sa chaleur, sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme. Et tout ce qui lui rappelait aussi Natsuki : sa tendresse, sa timidité, ses rougeurs, ses bafouillements, Elle craignait aussi pour la vie de Natsuki qu'elle découvrait sous un autre angle... Et le pire de tout son dégoût profond et viscéral pour Kintaro! Cette haine comme jamais elle n'avait ressenti auparavant, cette soif de vengeance, ce besoin de protéger coûte que coûte! Elle sentit cette rage la dévorer à la seule idée que Kintaro puisse encore s'en prendre à Natsuki, Lyssa et même Nao. Essuyant ses larmes et reprenant un visage de marbre elle s'excusa auprès de la rousse et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de la brune. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le seuil de la pièce la jeune mafieuse la retint par le bras avant de lui souffler de ne pas commettre d'autres imprudences qui pourrait coûter cher à elle-même ou Natsuki. Ce à quoi la blonde se contenta de répondre pas un simple hochement de tête. Puis elle s'en alla laissant l'autre demoiselle seule dans la chambre se demandant si elle avait eu raison de tout lui raconter. _Les dés sont jetés._


End file.
